deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Isaac Clarke vs Doomguy
Mutants and Demons better watch out. Isaac Clarke VS Doom Slayer.png|Commander Ghost What-if_Death_Battle_Doomguy_vs._Isaac_Clarke.jpg|Venage237 ' 'Discription Dead Space vs Doom! Which Monster Killing Hero will win? Will Issac be doomed or will doomguy be caught dead in space? ' 'Intro Necro: Through out time many a hero have stood up to entire armys,but few have been as sucsessful as these two. Mecer: Isaac Clarke,The Necromprph Killing Engineer. Necro: And Doomguy,The man who killed Hell. Mercer: He's Necro and I'm Mercer,and it's our job to analyze their weapons,armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! 'Isaac' Isaac_Clarke.png Necro: Isaac was born in the year 2465. He had a pretty decent life until his dad disappeared.Isaac grew up and became an Engineer and even got a girlfriend.Yeah,things were going pretty good for him until his girlfriend, wait for it, went missing. Isaac then went on a mission to try and find her,and when he found her spaceship he fpund out that her and the crew had been mutated into the horrible zombie-like necromorphs. Mercer: Isaac managed to survive on the ship and kill all of the necromorphs on board! ''' '''Necro: Isaac has used and mastered plenty of weapons despite not having any combat training of any kind. 'Isaac Clarke:Arsenal' Nero: Issac wears the Elite Advance Suit. This suit protects Isaac from twenty-five percent of any damage he takes,grants a ten percent boost of power to his weapons,which can already destroy buildings and city blocks with ease. The suit also grants a fifteen percent length boost to Isaac's stasis mode. Mercer: This suit allows Isaac to breathe in space for three minutes and fiftey seconds. Necro: 'Doomguy (EmperorDedede)' (*Cues: Doom Theme Song*) 'Background' *Height: 6'2" *Weight: 230 lbs. *Age: Eons of Years Old *U.S. Space Marine Captain *Defeated Hell 6 Times *He has no discipline *The bane of the hell itself *RIP AND TEAR! Wiz: Long time ago, Doomguy was an Space Marine who was sent to the spa- Boomstick: SPAAAAAAAAAAAACEEE! Wiz: Shut Up!,fine... Well, Doomguy or Doomslayer was sendent to one of the twin moons of Marth, Phobos. Boomstick: And if you are curious, the Earth sent Doomguy to that planet as a punishment because he beat the shit out his commander... And Doom kill him. Wiz: On Phobos, Doomguy discovered the doors to the hell, and then, Doomguy stopped every try of a invasion to the Earth. Boomstick: And his bunny die, this 2 Sad Alexa play Despacito, hey Wiz. Wiz: What? Boomstick: So if the Demons from the hell are from another planet, that means that they are aliens? Wiz: Technically yes, bu- Boomstick: Oh boy, they are Buffed Demons with a lot of weapons and aliens?! Awesome! Wiz: *Sigh* Fine... 'Arsenal' *Mega Armor **Non-Regenerating Energy Shields **Stronger than Regular Armor *Shotgun **Ammo Capacity: 7 Pellets *Pistol **Amno Capacity: 200 Bullets *Chainsaw **''A CHAINSAW! FIND SOME MEAT!'' *Brass Knuckles **Doomguy's basic Melee Weapon, he punches *Chain Gun **High Velocity Heavy Weapon *Hologram **Can create Illusions every 20 Seconds *BFG9000 **'B'''ig '''F'ucking G'un 9000 **Vaporized a large portion of the Spider Mastermind's Brain *Rocket Launcher **Ammo Capacity: 50 Rockets *Super Shotgun **Ammo Capacity: 20 Pellets *Fire Axe **Can Break Down Doors *Unmaker **Shoot Red Laser **Can take down most powerful demons 'Set 'Fight' Sketch-1547836867085.png 'Results' 'Next Time' 'Trivia' Category:Necromercer Category:Collaboration Fights Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:EmperorDedede